Patch - 2019.01.02
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''Base shield reduced from 90/145/200/255/310 to 80/130/180/230/280. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''The conversion rate of the damage dealt by this skill to shield value against non-hero units reduced from 30% to 15%. *''Resurrection Butterfly R: ''Base damage on every 0.5 seconds adjusted from 100/130/160 to 80/120/160. *''Resurrection Butterfly R: ''Cooldown increased from 90/80/70 seconds to 110/95/80 seconds. *''Curse: Fiery Heaven Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.33 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Curse: Frigid Heaven Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.33 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Curse: Chaos Heaven Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.33 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Mantra：Aphotic Cave W: ''Cast range increased from 500 range to 600 range. *''Killing Stone (Sessho-seki) R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.6 seconds to 0.4 seconds. *''Falling Light Blade R: ''Base damage increased from 150/200/250 to 200/250/300. *''Falling Light Blade R: ''Bonus damage increased from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Falling Light Blade R: ''Added extra damage that increases the overall damage of this skill by 2% per 1 combo point. *''Spear Thrust Q: ''Base damage on each thrust increased from 50/60/70/80/90 to 40/60/80/100/120. *''Spear Thrust Q: ''Bonus damage on each thrust increased from Bonus AD to Bonus AD *''Spear Thrust Q: ''Duration of Bleeding effect increased from 2 seconds to 3 seconds (increased damage hits from 4 to 6). *''Spear Thrust Q: ''Base damage of Bleeding effect increased from 10/13/16/19/22 to 10/15/20/25/30 per hit. *''Spear Thrust Q: ''Bonus damage of Bleeding effect adjusted from AD to Bonus AD per hit. *''Dragon Tooth E: ''Base damage increased from 55/75/95/115/135 to 60/90/120/150/180. *''Dragon Tooth E: ''Bonus damage adjusted from AD to Bonus AD. *''Dragon Tooth E: ''Now causes stun effect that lasts for 0.2 + stages x 0.1 seconds. *''Lunge Q: ''Base damage reduced from 25/35/45/55/65 to 20/30/40/50/60. *''Ice Bullet E: ''Mana cost increased from 20 to 30. *''Ice Bullet E: ''Bonus damage on each bullet adjusted from AD to Bonus AD. *''Transform - Cannon Form R: ''Attack range of Cannon form reduced from 590 to 580. *''Molotov E: ''Mana cost increased from 25 to 35. *''Molotov E: ''Bonus damage of the blast adjusted from AD to Bonus AD. *''Molotov E: ''Bonus damage of the Burning debuff reduced from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. ---- New Heroes *Hero Card - Altair will be available for 6000 Gold / 45 Diamonds after the update. New Skins *Himeragi Yukina's Skin Card - Asuka Langley Sohryu (明日香) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 4 January 2019. ---- *Base attributes adjusted from +400 Health | +5% Cooldown Reduction to +400 Health | +200 Mana | + 5% Cooldown Reduction. *Removed the Magic Penetration attribute and added new UNIQUE Passive: '''Increases Magic Penetration by + Equipment Level. ---- *Fixed ''Curse: Fiery Heaven Q'' that caused a certain special effect when turning the model after casting. *Fixed the skill indicator of ''All Things Wandering Q'' didn't match with its actual cast range. *Fixed the casting of ''All Things Wandering Q'' on the location that exceeded the cast range would force Yuyuko to move in the direction of that location for a short distance. *Fixed ''Shen Qing Ru Yan W'' had abnormal damage. *Fixed Sawada Tsunayoshi's skin "Genos" would cost his own Health when casting ''XX BURNER R'. ---- ----